


(No title, bc this is a fucking joke, you lil shits)

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Kink, Not!Fic, Other, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suck my ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No title, bc this is a fucking joke, you lil shits)

**Author's Note:**

> literally suck it

Gerard grabbed the ketchup and Frank. "Fronk, I want to pretend your dick is a chip and I'm going to have it with some ketchup, okay?" Frank looked confused. 

"What do you mean, Gerard?"

"I mean that I'm going to blow you, but I'm going to cover your dick in ketchup first, because ketchup tastes nicer than dick." Then he kissed Frank. He went onto his knees and covered Frank's dick in ketchup, until it was basically dripping ketchup. Frank wasn't hard, but he wasn't not hard, so Gerard started sucking him off to get a reaction from him. Gerard's mouth was warm, and moulded itself around Frank's dick, while drops of ketchup fell to the floor. 

"Mm, baby, you taste so good!"

"Gerard," Frank said, "I taste of ketchup." He sounded a bit angry, but then he shut up because Gerard was really good at giving blowjobs. One time, Frank thought he should maybe pay Gerard, becase the word job was in it, but Gerard laughed at him and called him an idiot. 

"Geeeeee, I'm reaaaaaallyyyyyyy close" Frank said, making his words sound really weird and long. _Like his dick_ , Gerard thought. And then Frank came in Gerard's mouth, just as Gerard said, "Eeeeew, cum doesn't taste nice with ketchup!" 

Gerard wiped the ketchup off of his mouth, and smiled up at Frank. "How was that, baby?"

 

~The End~

What the hell is this even.


End file.
